Reinas
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Un termino que marco sus destinos en especial la de una de ellas, Diva la persona qeu nunca supo por que ese termino dejandola a ella con el de la otra reina.


Hola aquí otro fic de este personaje que tanto me gusta y fue gracias a sus comentarios por los que decidí hacer otro fic

Espero que les guste dedicado a todas ustedes

**.**

**.**

**Reina**

**.**

**.**

¿Quién determino dirigirse de ese modo a ellas? ¿Por qué reinas? Esas y otras preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, y todas sin ninguna respuesta coherente.

La frustraba de sobremanera, si al decir reinas es un término que califica por igual ¿no?, entonces ¿por qué no las trataban igual? Eso sería lo más lógico, al calificarlas de la misma manera se tenía que tratar de la misma forma, sin embargo no fue así.

A su hermana la prefirieron ante todo desde el nacimiento, mientras ella recibía cariño a ella solo le toco una desolada torre, fría, sucia, y por demás en completa soledad.

Las únicas personas que conocía eran Amshel y Joel que de vez en cuando iban a verla, solo para hacerle experimentos, ¿por qué hacían eso? Es una reina, y como tal no se le puede tratar así. A una reina se le trata con respeto, lealtad, y un sinfín de cosas más a su parecer.

El día en que salió de su prisión decidió cambiar las cosas empezando por las personas que la dañaron, y que buen pretexto si era invitada a esa linda fiesta, antes de entrar una fragancia invadió sus sentidos no se pudo controlar, ese no era su objetivo no quería hacer lo que hizo, sin embargo en cierta manera le causo satisfacción.

Al ver a su hermana un sentimiento que no supo descifrar la invadió, la dejo helada no s pudo mover solo atino a soltar a aquel hombre que sostenía, ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo la única opción era desaparecer de ahí.

Dejo de pensar en lo que hizo hasta borrarlo de su memoria ¿para qué recordarlo? Solo la haría sufrir, hirió a la primer persona que la comprendió y de una manera que no sabía cómo se sentía, pero en cierta manera ella había sufrido más desde el punto de vista de quien fuera, no tuvo amor, respeto, o lo que fuera que una persona necesitaba para vivir, un buen motivo.

Le daba igual que la gente pensara de ella, si era malcriada, caprichosa, etc., no le importaba estaba dispuesta a disfrutar su vida, a disfrutar lo que le restaba ahora ya no estaba encerrada en un lugar frio, jamás imagino que algún día saldría de su cárcel, de que alguien la consintiera en todo momento, que le diera lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, era estupendo.

Cualquier persona se acostumbraría a aquellas atenciones, no importaba que tuviera que dar de su sangre para tener más caballeros le daba igual, mientras quien fuer le cumpliera lo que quisiera. Si tuviera que elegir a uno no sabría a cual a todos les tenía un gran aprecio no sabía si era por lo que eran, porque la hacían sentir bien o simplemente porque le cumplían sus caprichos.

Se entero d la tonta venganza que su hermana tramaba ¿para qué lo hacía? Cuando cumpliera su cometido ¿qué haría después? Sabía que todo humano necesita un propósito para vivir, pero su hermana no era un humano, era una reina tal y como ella. Una reina no necesita de algún motivo por vivir, es feliz tal y como es, y ella había descubierto ese gusto por la vida, ese gusto que su hermana tuvo tiempo atrás, aquel que tanto envidiaba.

Amaba su vida así como a sus caballeros, sobre todo a James cuando tuvo que perderlo hizo como si no le importara, pero como no si una reina no muerta sus sentimientos ante súbditos, le dolía verlo así ya no era su James, había dejado de serlo nada podía cambiarlo amaba su color de piel, y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No se podía hacer nada.

El famoso día donde las reinas terminarían con aquello lo que todos esperaban todos a excepción de ella, ella no quería terminar lo que nunca empezó, como podía hacer eso, quería convivir con su hermana, que ella le enseñara lo que aprendió el tiempo que estuvo a fuera, serian amigas como muchas veces vio a la gente.

No quería terminar, pero era algo que ya estaba escrito, no podía dar marcha atrás era lo que su hermana quería y por ende ella se lo iba a dar, era una forma de expresar su gratitud por haberla sacado de ese horrible lugar.

La batalla había comenzado, no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacia ella moriría y no vería a sus dos niñas que tanto esperaba, y que desde el principio amo, ¿Por qué reinas? En ese momento supo la respuesta de aquella batalla no podía existir dos reinas en un solo lugar, alguna de las dos tenía que desaparecer.

El trágico destino quiso que fuera ella, la otra reina odiaba ese calificativo, jamás se considero como tal, solo fue un juego para ella, uno que le costó la vida aquella que tanto amaba y no quería perder, la batalla había terminado y antes de desaparecer escucho a sus bebes a aquellas que tal vez tuvieran el mismo destino, el destino de ser calificadas como reinas.

Rezaba por qué no pasara eso, para que terminara el gobierno de las reinas, que se llevaran bien tal y como esperaba que sería la relación con su hermana, lo que jamás ocurrió, no porque ella quisiera, si no porque así fue el destino.

Aquel que jugaba con todos modificando su forma de vivir, reinas ¿Cómo debería ser la vida de una reina? A su parecer una vida maravillosa y sin compasiones, llena de lujos y alegría rodeada de los seres que ama, supo desde el momento en que su hermana quiso matarla, cuando empezó a desterrar a sus caballeros que su reino estaba por terminar ¿pero como si no había empezado? Lucho tantas veces por hablar con su hermana, para dejar ese termino de reinas y vivir como hermanas, su sueño dorado tener a alguien que la comprendiera y que no solo cumpliera sus caprichos.

Ya nada tenía valor en su vida estaba a punto de desaparecer y sus hijas no sabrían quien era su madre la otra reina.

Aquella reina que de un arrebato le quitaron su reino sin poderlo disfrutar, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ella jamás quiso ser una reina, solo quiso ser una persona normal vivir feliz y sin preocupaciones, tal y como veía pasar todos los días aquellas personas gozando de la vida como ella jamás pudo.

Ese era el precio de ser una reina o en su caso la otra reina.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Y bien que les pareció aparte de que me quedo corto ¿voy mejorando? Sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar y saber en lo que voy mal.

Ya saben críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas, amenazas, opiniones todo es bien recibido


End file.
